Turmoil
by Gilliam03
Summary: Hermione is rapped Harry gets framed and ambushed what happens next


Disclaimer: me not own the charters nor do I want to this is just a story enjoy and if I get 5 reviews I'll post some more.  
  
R, V, SC.  
  
Harry was playing a game of chess against Ron. Both were waiting for their good friend Hermione. Who had been in the library since dinner? They had no idea that their close friend was in the other side of the castle laying in a pool of her own blood. She had been raped and beaten till she was near death.  
  
Professor Lupin was doing his rounds on the third floor when he saw what looked like a lifeless limp body. He ran full speed toward the body. When he saw whom it was he nearly fainted. Hemione was lying on her back naked. Lupin took his cloak off and draped it over her body. Her eyes were barely open and were looking out into space. Lupin took out his wand and summoned a backboard and hovered her to the hospital.  
  
Harry couldn't take it anymore it was almost 2am and Hermione hadn't come back yet. "I'm going to Dumbledore's office want to come?" Harry asked as he stood up, Ron yawned. "No go ahead, I'm sure she fell asleep reading a book." Ron laughed, Harry nodded and headed for the portrait hole. Harry walked his normal pace until he heard voices. Harry toke the corner to Dumbledore's office. Harry was surprised to see Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Lupin walking out of his office.  
  
"Professor's wait." Harry half yelled to get their attention. "Well if it isn't the suspect." Snape sneered. "Mr. Potter with me." Dumbledore said looking sadly at Harry. Harry nodded and followed Dumbledore up to his office. Dumbledore pointed to a chair for Harry to sit in, and he did. "What do you have to say for yourself Potter?" Dumbledore asked without emotion. Harry flinched at the why he glared at him with what looked like rage in his eyes. "What's wrong sir?" Harry asked confused "Harry we have proof that you raped and beat Ms. Granger. Now what do you have to say for yourself." Dumbledore asked anger showing in his voice. "Hermione!" Harry screamed. "Is she ok Professor?" Harry asked tears streaming down his face. Dumbledore's face softened, he looked deep into Harry's eyes. "Harry look into my eyes and tell the truth. Did you do that to Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked. Harry looked deep into his eyes. " I didn't do it sir. You better find who did before I do." Harry said softly yet fierce toward the end. "I believe you Harry, but I don't think the school governors will." Dumbledore said standing. "She is in the hospital wing, but it doesn't look to good. She is strong and I have every hope that she will pull out. Now the governors will be here tomorrow, and if they don't see what I do you might get expelled. I'm sorry if that happens, and I doubt it will. So go see her and then go to bed. You have a long day ahead of you later today." Dumbledore said while writing a note to Poppy. "Give Madam Pomfrey this so you can see her. Do not tell a soul of this I'll have to announce it at dinner tonight. Goodnight." Dumbledore said handing Harry the letter. Harry stood up and ran from the room.  
  
Harry walked into the hospital wing. He saw Madam Pomfrey over a bed. "Madam I have a letter for you from Pro. Dumbledore." Harry said shakily, she nodded and took the letter opened it and read it. She took Harry's hand and lead him to her bed side. Harry sat in a chair beside her bed and took her hand in both of his. He laid his head on her bed and began to weep.  
  
"Do you think he did it?" McGonagall asked "Yes!" Snape said forcefully "He wouldn't do such a thing." Lupin glared at Snape. "He can and he did!" Snape yelled back. "He didn't do it." Dumbledore said as he walked into resting room. "How do you know?" all three asked "I know he didn't, and he looked me in the eye and told the truth when he said he didn't do it." Dumbledore sat in a chair as he finished "Is that all he said?" Lupin asked "No, he said we better find who did before he does." Dumbledore answered The four of them talked till early the next morning. Lupin and McGonagall went to check on Hermione while Snape went to bed and Dumbledore prepared to defend Harry. Lupin and McGonagall walked slowly toward the hospital wing. Not talking their minds were in their thoughts. They opened the door and walked over to the bed were Hermione was sleeping in. Harry was still there but in a different bed. "What happened to Harry, Poppy?" McGonagall asked "Poor thing was crying so hard he couldn't breath and he pasted out." Madam Pomfrey said as she brought out a new potion to give to Hermione.  
  
Professor Dumbledore and the governors were in the hospital wing visiting a still out of it Hermione. Then they walked over to Harry. "So all the evidence points to him?" One of the governors asked "Yes but I know he didn't do it. I have no hard evidence that say he didn't. At that time he was unaccounted for. He confided in me that he didn't and I truly believe him." Dumbledore said as they all look at the sleeping form of Harry. At that moment Harry stirred. "Professor and sirs. Can I help you?" Harry asked as he slipped his glasses on. "No Mr. Potter we were just leaving." Dumbledore said as he lead the governors out of the hospital wing. Dumbledore walked back up to Harry and looked somewhat defeated. "Do you need my wand Professor?" Harry asked somewhat sadly, Dumbledore nodded and took Harry's wand. "Please what ever you do don't destroy it." Harry begged, Dumbledore smiled at this. "Harry calm down, I'm having Sirius pick you up at Kings Cross and take you to Lupin's house. I know that you didn't do it. We will catch who did and you will be brought back. Just don't worry." Dumbledore said as he slid Harry's wand into his pocket. "Can I leave my stuff here, except my cloths?" Harry asked "Of course, and all the quidditch season willn't start till after the new year. So you should be back in time to play. No go back your bag and the train will pick you up at 11am." Dumbledore said as he turned to leave.  
  
At ll:05 Harry was on the train headed for Kings Crossing in London. After two hour Harry was getting bored and decided to take a nap. About the third hour the train came to a full stop. Harry woke up just as a loud boom and fireball in gulfed the train. Harry was thrown out of the compartment and landed on his back. Harry felt increasing pain in his stomach. He took his hand down to his stomach. It felt warm he brought it up to eyes view. It was red with blood, Harry looked up to see a death eater was standing above him. Wormtail looked down at the bleeding Harry. He watched as Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his hand fall down to his chest. He bent down and checked his pulse, it was low and dropping fast. He heard popping around him and he turned around to see about ten auroras. The remaining death eaters apperated out as did Wormtail. The auroras cleared the area and then called for a medi-wizard for Harry.  
  
"Albus, Albus!" Fudge yelled when he entered the castle. "Can I help you minister?" McGonagall asked as she ran up beside him. "Potter.. Ambushed nearly dead!" Fudge said as he caught his breath. "He is in the great hall making announcements about um you know what." McGonagall said. They both turned into the hall and ran up to Dumbledore. Dumbledore face fell when he saw the looks on their faces. "What's happened?" Dumbledore asked "Potter was ambushed on the train. He is in critical condition an and they don't think he'll make it!" Fudge said loud enough it rang off the walls. Ginny started crying and Ron was to shock to do any thing. The crowd got load and unruly. "Silence!" Dumbledore yelled "back to you common rooms."  
  
Harry was lying on a bed with scarlet hangs. It felt just like the one he had but it was a double bed. He looked around and his parents were sitting in chairs beside him. "Mum?" Harry almost cried out. Harry's mother smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We need you to go back Harry. I know you want to stay with us but go back and fight against Voldermont anyway you can. Do you understand?" she asked, Harry let a tear fall down his cheek then nodded yes to his mother. "We love you son." James said to Harry while he took care of a weeping Lily.  
  
"We've got him back his pulse is strong but still to weak. We need to get him to Hogwart's." Said the medical wizard as he checked Harry stomach wound. "Can we apperate with him?" one wizard asked "Yes, Mr. Weasley will you help me get him to Hogwart's?" the medical wizard asked, Mr. Weasley nodded and kneeled beside Harry. With a small pop all three were standing at the entrance to Hogwart's. They walked slowly so not to disturb Harry's wound. When they entered the castle Harry began to cough. This drew the attention of the students walking the halls and the Professors talking inside the great hall. They sat Harry down on the floor when Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Lupin came out of the great hall. "Roll him on his side now." The medical wizard said as he was helped Harry roll on his side. Harry vomited blood on to the floor in the entrance hall. Snape and Lupin had to catch Mcgonagall who nearly fell when that happened. They all watched in horror as the white bandages covering his torso turn from white to red in a few seconds. "Hospital wing now!" Dumbledore demanded as he help them run up the stairs toward the hospital wing.  
  
"Is he dead Malfoy?" Voldermont asked coldly "Yes master, he was thrown several feet and was injured badly in his torso I doubt he lived but a minute afterwards." Wormtail said before Malfoy could. "Good now we attach that school." Voldermont spat "When sir?" Wormtail asked "Soon very soon!" Voldermont spat.  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes. What had happened to her had just registered with in seconds and she began to weep. "Good your up, do you need anything?" Madam Pomfrey asked softly "Colin did it, Colin beat me." Hermoine cried "Calm down child. Albus will be here any minute to talk to you" Madam Pomfrey said to her. Pouring a potion into a goblet. Just then the door flew open and 6 people came in crowding around Harry. Madam Pomfrey droped the goblet and the potion when she saw whom it was. "What happened Albus?" She asked as she walked briskly to them. "Harry was ambushed by death eaters on the train. The train was destroyed and Harry was thrown from it and has a bad wound in his middle sections." The medical wizard answered quickly moving Harry to the bed near Hermione's. "We've lost the pulse again we have to do something." The medical wizard said fast thinking of something.  
  
"Harry, son you need to go back and fight. Please son go back and fight." James said to his son who was back on the bed with scarlet and gold hangs. "Dad I can't I'm to weak." Harry said weakly "What did Dumbledore tell you at the end of your first year?" His father asked. "You have to chose to do what is right or what is easy." Harry answered "To die now would be the easy way. You must fight against Voldermont that is what is right." His father said patting his arm. Harry nodded and with all his strength fought to stay alive.  
  
"He's gone there is nothing else I can do." The medical wizard said sitting in a chair beside Harry's body. Harry gasped for air almost as soon as the wizard had spoke. By now Madam Pomfrey had healed Harry's wound and had given him blood transfers when he needed it. Harry opened his eyes weakly then felt dizzy and closed them again. "Harry?" Lupin asked "Yes?" Harry said to weak to move. "What happened?" McGonagall asked "I took a nap on the train. It stop and I woke up. The was an explosion and I was thrown backwards. I landed on the brush beside the track. I felt around my stomach and it felt warm. I brought my hand up to see. It was blood I looked up and Wormtail was standing over top of me and I fainted I suppose I'm not sure. Then I woke up here a few minutes ago." Harry said growing weaker every word. "Go to bed Harry. Do you want a dreamless sleeping potion?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes please, and is Hermione up yet? Harry asked "She is put I would like to speak to her first if you don't mind?" Dumbledore asked "Of course not, I'm feeling real-" Harry started but didn't finish he was fast asleep. The professors stayed for a few minutes and then most left except Dumbledore and McGonagall. 


End file.
